A South Park Demise
by I luv Stan Marsh
Summary: This fanfic was inspired bt the song "A Gorey Demise" by Creature Feature, annnnddd I was inspired to write the rest of it, but South Park version instead of Gravity Falls like Gravityfallsmd did! Rated T for, blood, gore, and language. accepting one more OC! I also do not own South Park! Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Okay, I'm starting a ****_new _****story, and I promise I'll finish this in time! Next, I'd like to thank Gravityfallsmd for letting me do this! I love her! Anyway, this fanfic consists of South Park and OC's instead of Gravity Falls. Also go listen to the song "A Gorey Demise" by Creature Feature so you know what this fanfic is about! So enjoy this little horror fic! *laughs evilly* Also I don't own South Park, if I did weird stuff would happen! I only own my OC's in this story. **

* * *

Ashley laughed. She was having a great time. She may have died, but this was the underworld, everyone who had died ended up here.

She sat beside her sister and her cousin telling them the haunted tale about her shooter, Holly's death and how some say she's not in the underworld, which made her sister scared to her wits end.

"You're lying, I can tell," her sister said pointing at Ashley.

Ashley only smiled and directed her attention to a table that her cousin Candy **(A/N: And no, it's not Candy from Gravity Falls.) **sat at clinking a glass with a fork, standing before the crowd, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Alright! Everybody sit down! Quiet down, listen up! I have brought you all here to recite the annual obituairies," she announced, her voice scratchy and hoarse. "Like every year, we remember each... horrible death of those in South Park." she turned to the band to her left. "Is the band ready?"

The lead singer, a girl named Jewel turned to her band mates. They nodded. "Ready!" one yelled.

Candy nodded. "All right, hit it Boils!" she yelled happily.

"And a one, and a two-" Jewel counted and the music began. Ashley sighed and sat back, thinking about each death, and how it happened. She shuddered because one, she had died first, and two, she watched each and every death until the very last. Now she was practically slumped in her chair to remember... the stories.

* * *

**Okay so, I'm gonna accept OC's, so here's the sheet...**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age (everyone's about 16-18):**

**Birthday:**

**Looks:**

**Outfit for spring/summer:**

**Outfit for fall/winter**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Death (the letters left are V, W, X, Y, Z):**

* * *

**So, there ya go! Also here's the list for the deaths...**

**V- fell off a roof**

**W- hit by a car**

**X- sunk in the tar**

**Y- fell from a plane**

**Z- went insane**

* * *

**Now your OC's name does not, I repeat does not have to start with the letter you choose, unless you want it to! I'll be accepting OC's until the 13th, do that gives you time! Bye guys!**


	2. Ashley's Demise

**Ok so here's the second chapter, for all her don't know this song, each death goes in ABC order and each name starts with that letter, but my story has a twist on it, it's not in ABC order I'll just randomly pick the next letter or let you, the reviewers, pick. Oh and I've decided to do one more OC for the letter Y cuz of certain reasons. Anywayy enjoy!**

* * *

Ashley sat in her bed, bored out of her mind, when suddenly, her phone went off. She grabbed her phone and unlocked it, revealing a text from her friend Misty.

_'Heeeyyyyyy gurl! Lol! Hazel and I were wondering if you'd like 2 join us 4 some swimmin at 3:00'_

Ashley smiled, and replied, _'Sure see ya at 3:00!' _she shut her phone off and sighed happily, before getting ready. Once she was ready, she walked downstairs, turned the TV on, and watched Hetalia until 3:00.

Once the episode was over, Ashley shut the TV off, grabbed a bag, stuffed her towel and phone in it, then left. When she arrived, Misty and Hazel waved her over to the chairs they sat at. She walked over to them and smiled, sitting her stuff beside them. "C'mon guys!" she called out as she walked toward the high dive.

"We're gonna swim you go on ahead," Misty said diving into the pool, followed by Hazel who did a cannonball into the pool, making a huge splash.

As Ashley climbed the ladder she sighed, here's the true moment, Ashley hadn't swam in over three years, so she was scared, but then again she was quite brave. She very carefully walked on the board and finally stood on the edge, taking a deep breath.

Before Ashley could jump and do a back flip, a gun went off, scaring Ashley, and making her fall back into the water, unprepared. As Ashley, reached the water, water quickly filled her lungs, making them burn, and Ashley desperately tried to swim to the surface but her legs felt like stone, so she screamed even though more water filled her lungs and blood came out, making the water around her red.

_I'm gonna die here, I don't wanna die! _Ashley thought, trying harder to get to the surface, each time taking away her energy.

Finally she gave up, letting death catch her in his cold grasp. Her eyes slowly closed, she stopped struggling, and her breathing finally stopped. She felt cold as she entered death gladly clinging on.

* * *

**Ok so that was cut a little short, but anyway there ya go! Remember R&R, or I'll make Russia come get you! **


	3. Zanii's Demise

**So... I've decided to do the letter Z next no reason, just wanted to so enjoy!**

* * *

Zanii stared at herself in the hospital, her whole appearance looked horrible. Her mid-back black hair a total mess, bags under her deep blue eyes from lack of sleep. "I'm not insane, I'm not insane," she kept telling herself.

She swore that she had seen the underworld, and all her friends were there, waiting for her, practically calling for her.

She walked back to her hospital bed and sat down, her breathing, shaky and raspy. She suddenly heard the door open and Phoenix walked in, luckily, the girl along with her cousins Daisy, Cher, and DJ had not been dragged into this death crisis.

"Hey, Nii-Nii, how ya feeling, buddy?" Phoenix asked, softly.

"Good, I guess," Zanii lied, her voice raspy.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, I bet you'll be let out of this damn hospital by tomorrow!" Phoenix gave her a warm smile. "Now I better go, I gotta go take care of my little cousins. See ya, Nii-Nii!"

"Bye," I weakly said.

Once the door shut Zanii stood up and went to the mirror again, a knife that Candy had given to her before she died from a diesease in her brain that Zanii always carried around with her sat on the counter.

I know what I must do. She thought, picking the knife up...

Picking the knife up she looked at the mirror again. "Do I really wanna do this?" she asked herself.

Suddenly the image in the mirror changed to show an image of her except her eyes were totally black, her teeth were like fangs, and blood dripped from them.

"Yes! You do!" the raspy voice snarled. "You're a pshyco, insane, an insomniac! You're not to fit to live in this world!"

"No! You're wrong!" Zanii protested, bringing the knife up to her mouth."I'm meant to live here!"

The image hissed and made the knife slice into Zanii's cheeks, making long gashes that bled heavily. Zanii touched the blood and wrote "I am NOT insane!" she then dropped to the floor her blood pooling around her and staining the floor.

"I'm n-not insane!" she cried out, then laughing manically, she bled to death.

* * *

**So there ya guys go the next chapter is the letter U, bye!**


	4. Urich's Demise

**So here's U hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Stealthily, Urich made his way to the Horseplace, he was looking for prey, him and his family were starving. He finally reached Horseplace, and noticed that all the horses were gone.

"Well, it must be my lucky day," Urich said a hint of happiness in his voice, crawling through the fence, and into the pasture. Being his cocky self.

Now, Urich's mother had always told him, to not stray into the pasture, "It's dangerous! A cat like you could die out there!" were her exact words.

(but did he listen... hell no!)

Urich treked through the soft grass, purring as the sun's warm rays hit his black-and-white fur.

Finally he curled up in a ball on the grass and sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to rest for a few minutes," Urich said, closing his eyes, and fell asleep.

Several minutes later, Urich awoke to the sound of about 10 horses, they were grazing right next to him!

"Okay Urich quit, freaking out you can make it out of this pasture alive," he told himself, slowly getting up and heading for the fence.

Boy, was he wrong.

As Urich crept carefully back to the fence, those stupid Twolegs, let their dumb dog out! Which scared the horses, sending them running around the pasture in a panic.

Urich yowled in surprise, and tried to bolt off toward the fence but a horse always stopped him in his tracks.

I'm going to die! He thought hanging his head low. Why didn't I listen to my mother!?

As Urich finally gave up, about 4 horses ran at him, and Urich shut his eyes tightly, awaiting death.

Suddenly Urich felt the breath knocked out of him and he flailed his paws despretly, trying to get up, but instead he ended up getting trampled, all the bones in his body snapped, and he bled on the soft green grass staining it forever...


End file.
